ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Landen, an Osmosian
Act I (opening intro) (The episode starts with constantly Landen kicking Blurb in the forest, the aliens are watching) Blurb: I'm awake! I'm awake! Landen: I like puppies. Blurb: Wait what? what's a puppy? Landen: Glarb... Blurb: (going back to sleep) Forget it. Landen: See? You're useless, you always like to sleep, your powers a great, according to the others, but yet you never use them! (Landen leans on a tree trunk and accidentally absorbs it, his hands is now made of wood) Landen: What the...(accidentally falls down, he gets up a few seconds later) did you guys see that? (Landen accidentally touches Gumbrawl and absorbs him, he turns into a humanoid cat) Gumbrawl: Hey...He's an Osmosian? Landen: Uh...Whazzat? (Suddenly a big explosion comes from behind them, a giant robot emerges from the smoke, Landen reverts to his normal form) Landen: Okay, this day is just getting weird...what is that thing anyways? Tantrus: Hide! He's come to capture us! (The aliens split up, Tantrus with Landen, Gumbrawl with Darvin, Flavio with Swoofle and Blurb) Landen: (whispering) What do you mean "capture us"? Tantrus: (whispering) that's the Collector's robot, he goes around the world trying to capture aliens and stuff, we're trying to escape his grasp! Landen: (loudly) Well then, you say I'm Osmos-whatever, and I can absorb stuff...so I wanna try out my new power! Tantrus: (whispering) Wait! No! Act II (Landen rushes forward and absorbs wood from a tree, he puches the robot, but the wood breaks and he howls in pain) Landen: Argh! Help! (None of the aliens come) Landen: Guuyys!!! (They still don't come, the robot picks Landen up and throws him against a tree) Landen: Owwww! Well, hey! This might work! (Landen rushes up to the robot and absorbs its metal, he punches the robot, the machine staggers back. Landen grabs a tree and throws it at the robot) Collector's Robot: (in its mind, it scans Landen) ''Name: Landen Randeliem, Age: 14, Profile: Supreme Osmosian, Status: Rare. '''Landen:' Excuse me? Rare? Whadd'ya mean Rare? (Landen and the robot put up a big fight, Landen punches the robot again, but the robot takes out its lasers and fires it at Landen, the Osmosian absorbs the Lasers and fires it back, making the robot crash into a few trees) Landen: (walking up to robot) Now...time to finish you off. Collector's Robot: Error. "Finish off" does not compute. (The robot's chest opens, revealing green smoke, the smoke devours Landen as he coughs) Collector's Robot: Time to. "Finish off". (Landen realizes the smoke is sleeping gas, the robot grabs Landen and puts him in its chest, it then goes back from where it came from, which is revealed to be a spaceship. The spaceship launches up into the air and out of Earth) Act III (the aliens are standing outside and looking up at the sky) Blurb: So...what are we going to do now? Go to another planet? Tantrus: Yes, but before we do that, we're going to rescue Landen. Swoofle: But how are we going to Swoofle that? Our ship has Swoofled down. Tantrus: Which means we're going to fix it. ::::::::::: . . . (Meanwhile, in outer space, the robot operating the ship, Landen is in a cell) Landen: (thinking) ''Now...how am I gong to get out? ''(Landen sees a puddle of water and gets an idea, he absorbs the water and makes himself go all liquidy, so that he can slide out of the cell, he quietly slithers away from the robot into a gap in the ship, making him float on outer space) Landen: (thinking) Can't breathe must... (Landen tries to absorb something, but he can't since space is a vacuum, his eyes start to close) Category:Episodes Category:The Alternate Aliens